Bad Ex-Papa
by TeQueiro
Summary: Lisa, personifikasi Negara Malaysia berparas sesegar hutan hujan tropis, kini layu, tak segar, tak ceria, setelah perayaan hari kemerdekaannya yang ke-57. Hingga hasratnya untuk bersumpah serapah dengan Doni, sang kakak tercinta menguap di udara. UK x fem!Malaysia


"Malon, kok sekarang kau jadi pendiam sih? nggak asyik!" ujar Doni kesal.

Sang negeri garuda mencolek pipi Lisa bermaksud menggoda. Gadis itu hanya diam tak meladeni godaan si kakak. Jujur, Doni rindu Lisa yang dulu, Lisa yang cerewet, Lisa yang begitu mudah terpancing emosinya jika pemuda itu menjahilinya.

"Kau sakit?"

Doni baru sadar wajah sang adik lebih pucat dari biasanya. Gadis itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Walaupun kedua negara sering bermasalah, hal tersebut tak mampu memutus tali hubungan darah di antara mereka. Jika salah satu sakit, maka yang lain ikut merasakannya. Saat Doni ingin meraba kepala gadis itu, si gadis terkejut dan menepis kasar tangan si pemuda. Doni mengurungkan niatnya berkata-kata lagi saat melihat si adik tiba-tiba menangis di sampingnya.

* * *

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**  
**Warning : All characters using human names, the story is not related in any histories, this just a fantasy of me, Happy read!**

* * *

**31 Agustus 2014**

Ekspresi bahagia bercampur haru terpancar dari wajah personifikasi Malaysia itu. Terbayang satu persatu wajah-wajah imut dan lucu saudara-saudara Asia Tenggaranya, terutama wajah konyol Doni. Tadi malam, sebuah pesta mewah diadakan di sebuah pulau pribadi miliknya. Hampir semua personifikasi negara datang ke pesta. Kau tahu hal yang cukup menyesakkan dada? Ya, kemeriahan itu telah berakhir. Teman-temannya mungkin telah kembali ke hotel dan keesokan harinya pulang ke negara masing-masing. Mansionnya yang begitu besar seperti rumah hantu saja, sepi dan gelap. Jam dinding tua antik miliknya menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi, namun entah mengapa matanya sulit terpejam.

"Dasar bajingan tengik, kembalikan semua uangku!"

Gadis itu terkejut bukan main, sebuah suara menggelegar terdengar di lantai bawah. Rasa takut menyergapnya, siapakah orang yang berani-beraninya menagih uang tiba-tiba begini? Seingatnya, ia tak pernah meminjam uang siapapun.

"Kau bermain curang, Francis! huh,"

Suara itu begitu familiar, Lisa mendekati asal suara dengan hati-hati. Seorang pria berambut pirang dengan alis tebalnya itu tengah tertidur pulas di sebuah sofa dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Mulutnya terus saja mengigau hal-hal tak lazim.

"Arthur, bangun!" masih tak bergeming, "Arthur, bangunlah!"

Pria itu membuka matanya yang sedikit berair. Lisa memunguti pita-pita pesta yang menempel di rambut si pemilik mata hijau zamrud. Wajah itu begitu lelah, begitu penuh tekanan.

"Arthur kau kenapa?" nadanya begitu cemas, takut.

Arthur terbangun dari tidurnya, susah payah dia mengangkat kepalanya yang terasa berat.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _dear,_"

"Kau sakit,"

Digenggamnya jari jemari gadis itu demi meyakinkannya kalau dia baik-baik saja.

"Mengapa kau tak kembali ke hotelmu?" tanya Lisa lagi.

Tangan besar miliknya menangkup wajah mungil di depannya. Senyum itu terukir begitu tulus di wajah tampannya.

"Sepertinya sofa ini lebih nyaman daripada kamar hotel,"

Lisa terkikik geli, mana mungkin Arthur begitu betah tidur di antara sampah-sampah sisa pesta ini? Lalu detik selanjutnya si gadis memamerkan paras cemberutnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Kuberitahu satu hal, kata Doni, jika seorang pria dan seorang wanita berduaan, orang ketiganya setan tau!"

"Setan? Aku tak takut, sudah sering aku berurusan dengan setan,"

Benar juga, Arthur memang tak asing dengan hal-hal mistis, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, pikirnya.

"Arthur, aku tak bisa tidur,"

"Duduklah di pangkuanku,"

Gadis itu menurut. Wajah lugu mantan koloninya itu terlihat begitu lucu. Dielusnya rambut panjang sehalus sutra milik Lisa. Dibimbingnya kepala si gadis ke dadanya. Gadis itu tersenyum, memorinya di masa lampau kembali ke permukaan. Ditengoknya sebentar wajah lelah pria itu, lalu kepalanya kembali menempel di dada bidangnya.

"Kau ingat dulu sewaktu kau masih kecil?"

"Ya aku ingat," tak ada salahnya bernostalgia mengingat masa kecilnya yang cukup bahagia itu.

"Kau duduk di pangkuanku dan mendengarkan detak jantungku untuk membuktikan kalau aku bukan seorang vampir,"

"Lalu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi?"

"Kau tertidur di pangkuanku,"

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, bunyi detak jantungmu sudah tak mempan," Lagi-lagi Arthur dibuat geli.

"Kau mau apa?" Lisa begitu gugup. Pria itu menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah gadis di pangkuannya. Ujung hidung mereka saling menempel, hingga keduanya mampu merasakan hembusan nafas satu sama lain. Lisa kesulitan menelan ludahnya sendiri. Bau alkohol menguar dari mulut pria di depannya, dan kenyataannya, Lisa selalu mual jika mencium bau alkohol yang tajam. Entah mengapa, untuk kali ini dia tak terganggu sama sekali dengan bau itu. Tangan pucat itu lagi-lagi menangkup di wajah cantik si negeri iklim tropis, memberikan ketenangan dan kedamaian. Lisa tak mampu mengelak ketika si pria beralis tebal mengecup bibirnya. Sebuah ciuman tujuh detik itu terjadi.

"Amatir, _was it your first kiss_?" si alis tebal menyeringai.

Lisa terdiam akibat kejadian mengejutkan barusan, seperti mabuk merasakan sensasi hangat yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dua pipinya menampilkan semburat merah muda dan nafasnya sedikit tak teratur. Dingin, telapak tangan Arthur yang dingin melingkar di sekitar pinggangnya, tangan yang lain membelai-belai rambut hitam si gadis.

"Mengapa kau menciumku? Kau bukan pacarku, huh!"

Apakah Lisa begitu senang merusak suasana romantis yang dibangun susah payah si alis tebal? Tidak, senyatanya, pernyataan ketus itu hanyalah alibi untuk menutupi rasa berdebar-debar yang menggila di dadanya saat ini. Mata hijau itu belum memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain, dibawanya kembali kepala gadis itu ke dadanya. Kedua tangan Lisa tak tinggal diam, tangan-tangan mungil itu melingkar di punggung Arthur, didekapnya semakin erat dan erat.

"Itu adalah ciuman sayang seorang ayah kepada anaknya, jangan salah paham!"

Gadis itu hanya diam saja, sepertinya tubuh Arthur yang hangat membuatnya sedikit terlena.

"Apa kau gugup, _dear?_"

"Tidak," dekapan itu masih erat. Lisa yakin, tubuh hangat ini tak akan ia rasakan lagi jika Arthur kembali ke Eropa. Dia tak ingin melepaskannya.

Arthur menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit-langit. Lalu sebuah pernyataan kontroversial meluncur dari mulutnya, ringan tanpa beban.

"Buktikan! biarkan aku mendengar detak jantungmu untuk membuktikannya,"

Lisa membenamkan wajahnya semakin dalam di dada bidang Arthur, bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu. Rasanya seperti mabuk, Lisa menganggukkan wajahnya tanda setuju. Dibawanya untaian pirang di jemarinya ke arah dadanya. Sensasi hangat yang dirasakannya kini berubah lebih hangat lagi. Jemari Arthur menelusup menyentuhi kulit punggung gadis di depannya.

"Aku tak bisa mendengarnya, pakaianmu ini terlalu tebal,"

Lisa mengutuk dirinya sendiri, sensasi mabuk yang menggila ditubuhnya tak bisa berhenti. Dibukannya dua kancing teratas kemeja birunya. Kini kulit beserta rambut halus milik pria itu semakin jelas menggelitik dadanya.

"Kau berbohong kepadaku, kau sangat gugup, _dear_, detakmu cepat seperti ketukan kaki kuda yang sedang berlari,"

Lisa berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya dari kepala si pria, namun dua lengan yang lebih kuat mendekap semakin kencang kulit punggungnya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, nafasnya sedikit memburu, kedua kakinya yang melingkar di pinggang pria itu melemas dengan sendirinya. Jemarinya bergetar menaut kuat-kuat di setiap helai pirang Arthur Kirkland. Jari telunjuk Arthur yang kurang hiburan menjelajah di perut rata negeri berjuluk "trully asia" itu. Dikorek-koreknya lubang pusar gadis itu, membuat pemiliknya tak sengaja mengeluarkan desahan kecil.

"Su-sudahhh, h-henti-kan," gadis itu memukul lemah punggung Arthur, menurutnya, aksi pria itu sedikit berlebihan.

Ditengoknya wajah gadis itu, matanya sayu dan dahinya sedikit berkeringat. Jemarinya yang nakal bermain-main dengan tali elastis yang menempel di pundak kiri Lisa.

"Aku ingin memberimu sesuatu di hari ulang tahunmu ini, sebaiknya kita buka kadomu di kamarmu, kau mau?"

"Iya, aku mau,"

Si gadis negeri sembilan itu tersenyum gembira, dipeluknya tubuh atletis Arthur dengan erat. Lisa penasaran kado apa yang akan diberikan Arthur kepadanya. Dia harap kado itu bukan kue _scone_ legendaris mematikan buatan si alis tebal. Arthur membaringkan sebentar tubuh gadis itu, ia bangkit dari sofa, lalu dilepaskan dengan tergesa-gesa kemeja putih yang dipakainya. Keringat membasahi kulitnya, memamerkan bau jantan khas pria dewasa pada umumnya. Di gendongnya tubuh remaja itu, dibawanya menuju ke sebuah ruangan di lantai atas. Ketika pintu itu tertutup, kita tak tahu kejadian apa lagi yang terjadi di antara mereka.

**The End**

* * *

_Omake:_

Personifikasi Brunei menyingkap kain sutra yang sedari tadi menutupinya di belakang meja pesta. Tubuhnya bermandikan peluh akibat pengap dibalik kain bercorak harimau itu. Sebenarnya, Baddar ikut terbangun ketika Lisa mencoba membangunkan Arthur. Namun pemuda itu takut mengejutkan Arthur dan Lisa. Akhirnya, Baddar terpaksa meringkuk kepanasan sambil mendengarkan suara-suara _absurd_ yang didengarnya beberapa menit yang lalu.


End file.
